


Lunch

by Constellationfics



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Get together fic, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, pining logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellationfics/pseuds/Constellationfics
Summary: Virgil talks a lot about his crush on Roman. One day, Roman hears him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the South Story High au by Pastel-Peach on Tumblr, if anyone wants to check the rest of that au’s content out

The cafeteria of South Story High was unbearable. The tables were too crowded, the rowdy teenagers always got into fights, and the noise of voices seemed to nail itself into the heads of those who tried to listen to it. This is why, usually, Virgil Moore and Logan Berry, who were best friends, ate in the library. However, due to Logan not paying full attention to Virgil's questioning in class and Virgil's crush on Roman Prince, the charismatic heartthrob of the football team, they were sitting in the dead center of the cafeteria's chaos.

Or they would have been if the center table hadn't already been taken by the "popular kids" - The cheerleaders, jocks, and anyone they deemed socially important. Instead, they sat on the outer edge, Virgil watching Roman from across the room while Logan tried to read his book. Keyword tried because Virgil's version of watching included a running commentary.

"-I just don't understand, Logan - how can he do this to me?" Virgil turned to his friend, his eyes shining with both adoration and infuriation. Logan reluctantly looked up from his book, setting it down as he met Virgil's eyes. He only shrugged, knowing that Virgil didn't need a verbal response to fuel his rantings and that he would shortly continue. And he did, keeping his eyes locked on Logan's the entire time.

"You know what, how dare he! How dare he have such perfect hair, and stop my heart with his smile, and - he even had the audacity to look at me the other day! Do you know how stressful that was? I thought I was going to melt on the spot and-" Logan tuned him out, nodding along blankly.

Both maintaining their eye contact, the boys did not see Patton, the head cheerleader and Roman's best friend, stand from his seat at the center table. They missed it when, a few moments later, after gentle nudging and a lot of reassurance, Roman stood from his seat. They were so preoccupied, in fact, that they also did not see the two walking over to where Virgil and Logan were sitting. 

"-And he just caught it! And then he smiled and I swear it was to where we were sitting on the bleachers. I can't even believe him!" Virgil's arms were whipping around as he spoke, the boy unconsciously copying his crush's mannerisms. "You know what, he thinks he's so cute. Oh, Logan, he thinks he's so cute, doesn't he? And-"

"I'd have to say that I do," A deeper voice cut off Virgil's rambling, the sound of it immediately making the boy's face flush with color as he turned to look at Roman himself, who was standing over their table with a shit-eating grin on his face. Logan turned only seconds after, though his eye was caught by the bubbly cheerleader behind Roman. Something about the way his hands were clasped together over his beaming smile made Logan's heart skip, similar to the way Virgil's heart stopped when his mind caught up with the situation.

"...Oh my god," Virgil whispered, sinking in his chair so his hoodie covered most of his beet red face. Patton squealed and Logan couldn't keep himself from smiling at the sound.

Roman took the seat next to Virgil, laying a hand on the table dangerously close to where Virgil's had fallen at the end of his raving.

"I'm going to kill you," Logan heard Virgil threaten before Roman leaned in towards him and his vocal chords seemed to freeze. It was Logan's turn to freeze when Patton took the seat on his other side, crossing his legs casually and smiling up at him. He attempted to smile back, but only managed to make his face flush further. Patton launched easily into a conversation with him, glancing over Logan's shoulder periodically to check that Roman and Virgil weren't at each others' throats.

He had nothing to worry about, though, because the pair was far from hostile. Both sporting a charming shade of tomato red, Virgil's quiet snarking and shy smiles were met with boisterous laughter and lovesick grins. Both felt it was perfect.

"Hey, Princey, tell me something." Virgil looked into Roman's soft eyes, tamping down the urge to melt at how gentle he looked. "...How long were you standing there?"

"I came up behind you while you were describing how nice my ass looked in a football uniform," Roman replied, his voice soft but the smile on his face sly. Virgil put his head between his arms on the table, mentally running through everything he had said since that moment and groaning in utter embarrassment. Unseen by him, Roman waved Patton's questioning glance off as he laughed. Roman placed a hand on Virgil's back, the head of it soothing him even as it sent a new jolt up his spine. 

"Listen, J. D.-lightful-" Virgil choked out a laugh, his racing heart slowing with it, "-why don't you let me make it up to you?" He hesitantly lifted his head, quirking an eyebrow in question. "You let me take you out on a date-" his heart definitely just stopped, "-and I'll tell you how great your ass looks in those skinny jeans you always wear," and it was never starting back up again. Roman laughed again at the heat rising to Virgil's cheeks.

"...Thursday?" Virgil muttered, his voice so soft that it was nearly lost in the room's sea of noise. But Roman had been listening carefully, and his face split in a smile at Virgil's answer.

"After Practice? I can just drive you from there since you seem to be sitting in the bleachers every time I look up from our drills." Virgil laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he agreed. He had been showing up to each football and cheer practice anyway, after all, to pine with Logan.

Just then, the lunch bell rang. Virgil smiled, staring up into the deep browns of Roman's eyes as he stood and filling with happiness when the football player took his hand before pulling him towards the hallway.

"And just where are you two lovebirds going?" Logan asked with a stern expression on his face but amusement shining in his eyes. Virgil gave him a wide grin, pulling up their intertwined hands and showing them off with a shrug.

"Oh my god, yes!" Patton squealed from behind them, leaning his chin casually on Logan's shoulders and squealing as he looked at the new couple. Virgil tried to hide his shock at Patton's actions, savoring the shocked blush on Logan's face.

"We should get to class," Virgil suggested, not knowing how much longer Logan could take the cheerleader's actions before his pining heart gave out. Of course, he was ignored.

"You have to let me come on your first date - it's going to be so adorable! Wait, but then I'll be third wheeling...Logan, come with me!" Virgil could see the life draining from his friend's eyes. He pulled desperately on Roman's hand, praying to anyone who would listen that they would end this and spare him.

"Sorry, Pat, but I think this is going to be more of a two-person event." Virgil could've kissed him with relief. But he pushed that thought away because, if he allowed himself to dwell on how much he wanted to, he just might. Logan sent them both glances of thanks before shrugging Patton off gently and beginning to walk away, sending him a soft smile over his shoulder that made Virgil grin. They were both so gone.

"I'll see you at tutoring!" Patton called after him, getting a small wave in return. The cheerleader's eyes were lit with happiness, his face pleasantly flushed. "Told you this would be a good idea, Ro."

"...Yeah, you did, Pat," Roman replied absently. He was staring down at Virgil, who was watching Logan walk away over his shoulder with a glint of pride in his eyes. He tugged on Virgil's hand, the two of them heading off to Virgil's classroom - Roman already knew the route, both surprising Virgil and letting loose new butterflies in his stomach. Patton began the walk to his own class, hopes for the day high and his heart pleasantly fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated !!
> 
> I take requests :)


End file.
